Vampire Maid Knight
by SammyBooey
Summary: Three sisters were sitting down on the snow. A brown haired girl grabbed a handful of it."What is 'snow?" the brown haired girl said; Yuki."It is something that is not red." the pink-reddish haired girl said; Miku."What is something red?" "Blood.." the cyan-blue haired girl said; Ruka. -RukaZero- -MikuYoru- -YukiKana- Chapter 3 Up! R
1. Meeting The Boys

Yagami : Hi, guys, how are you?! ^3^

Ray : Mwa-ha-ha-ha~! Sup. I have a secret..! o3o Bwa-ha-ha-ha~!

Miku/Luka/Yoru/Zero/Yuki/Kaname : Im good. And, what's the secret?!

Yagami:Really? U.U

Ray : The secret is….. I hacked her account *Shocked Face*

All : OMGEE! WHAT?! *Shocked Face*

Yagami/Ray : A'ight, Disclaimer anyone? o3o

Miku/Luka : Yaga-chan doesn't own VK o3o only her OCs and the plot~!

Chapter One : Meeting The Boys

*Ten Years Ago-Past* Three sisters were sitting down on the snow. A brown haired girl grabbed a handful of it.

"What is 'snow'?" the brown haired girl said; Yuki.

"It is something that is not red." the pink-reddish haired girl said; Miku.

"What is something red?"

"Blood.." the cyan-blue haired girl said; Luka.

Just then, a man appeared in front of the three girls.

"May I suck your blood?" he said, crazily.

They were scared, that they didn't even move. They just stared up at the red-eyed creature in front of them. The guy ran up to them, but got stopped by another guy. He had the same red-eyes as the other one, but he seemed a lot nicer.. The 'other guy' grabbed the 'guy' by his neck and said, "you're a disgrace to vampires." Then, cracked his neck, killing him, the 'guy' turning into dust. He looked at the girls, sitting there on the snow. He walked up to them and crouched down. But, Miku, held out a hand in front of the other two, trying to protect them.

(Ray : *Ahem* Really.. *Ahem* Yagami : Yes, really.)

"Halt! Who are you..? And what is your name..?!" Miku yelled/asked.

(A/N : Kana shall be mean [on this part?] )

"Move aside.. Young lady.." the creepy guy said.

Then, he pushed Miku, so she fell aside.

"Take my hand and I will take you to a place where you'll be safe and happy." the creepy guy said, to Yuki.

"But, what about my onee-chans?" Yuki said.

"Yuki, no, he could be tricking you." Luka said.

"But, he's being nice to me, onee-chan."

"That doesn't matter.."

Luka grabbed Yuki by the hand and went over to Miku, helping her up. The creepy guy ran up to the three girls and grabbed Yuki; in a blink of an eye, the two were gone, leaving Miku and Luka alone in the snow covered place.

*One Day Later*

The two sisters walked and walked in the heavy snow. Then, Luka fainted; Miku was trying to wake her up, but she didn't. Then, Miku saw a guy walking towards them; long, dirty blonde hair, glasses, yellow eyes. (Yagami/Ray : Can u guess?! Can you guess?! ^o^) Miku then fainted next to her sister on the cold, white snow.

*Two Days After They Faint And Kaien Finds Them*

Luka woke up to see that Miku was still sleeping next to her. A few minutes later, Miku wakes up to see Luka in front of her. They stare at each other.

"We have to go to Daddy's office.." Luka said, wiping her eye.

"..Who's.. Daddy?" Miku asked.

"I dunno. But, he said that he was our daddy, so yeah. Heh."

"Oh, okay."

Then, they got up and changed into their clothes. Then, they walked out of the room, going over to their 'Daddy's' office.

*Kaien's POV*

I was writing a document and I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Yes?" I asked.

"It's us, Otou-chan."

"Oh~ Please, come in~"

I saw the door open and then I saw Luka-chan.

"Ah, Luka-chan~"

"Hi.. Daddy.." she murmured.

"What..?"

"I said.. 'Hi.. Daddy..'" she murmured a _bit louder, but I was able to hear her. "Oh, right, there are two brothers, Yoru and Zero, they are about the same age as you and your sister. They are in the room next door. Their parents were.. Well, killed by vampires, just like the one you were almost attacked by. Do you think you and your sister can get them washed up? I need to work on things."_

"_Oh, sure.."_

"_Thank you, Luka-chan~"_

_She went out and closed the door behind her. _

_*Miku's POV*_

_I saw Luka-chan come out of the office room and she looked at me._

"_Daddy said there are two brothers who are in a room over there. And.. Their parents were killed by.. Vampires like that guy who almost attacked us. So, we have to help them wash off their wounds. Also, he said their names are Yoru and Zero." she said._

"_Oh, okay.. Let's go, then.." I told her._

_She nodded and we walked down the hallway to a door that was open. I opened it and we saw two boys who were covered in blood. We felt really bad for them. One of them had orange hair with white highlights and pink eyes, while the other one had snow-white hair and lavender eyes, with a hint of white. They stared at us and we stared back at them. My pinkish red eyes were staring into those pink eyes. I walked over to him, asking him to take my hand. Luka did the same with the white haired boy. _

"_Hi. I'm Miku, what's your name?" I smiled up at him._

_I waited, but he didn't answer. I heard him murmur, "Yoru.." _

_So, the other one must be Zero. I saw Luka talking to Zero._

"_Yo, name's Luka. Wha's yo' name?" she stared into his lavender eyes._

_He didn't answer her and Luka-chan just said, "It's okay, you don't have to tell me."_

_I looked back at Yoru. I smiled._

"_Let's go to the bathroom, I'll wash you up."_

_He just nodded and followed me to the bathroom. I turned back around to see that Zero was following Luka to the other bathroom. We were walking to the bathroom and once we were there I washed a towel and started to wipe the dried blood off of his face and neck. I saw a tattoo on the right side of his neck and started to wipe his neck and then I saw a bite mark, on his left side, from a vampire. Is he.. A vampire..? I looked up at him and he just stared back. When I looked back at his neck, the mark was gone. Weird.._

_*Luka's POV*_

_I was washing the boy's face and neck and I saw a tattoo on his left side of his neck. It looked pretty interesting, to me. Then, I started to wipe the other side of his neck and saw a vampire bite mark. He probably got bit because he was probably protecting his parents. I frowned a bit and felt really bad for him. I looked into his lavender eyes with my yellow-white ones, and in those eyes all I saw was hatred and.. Loneliness. I put down the towel and turned on the shower. I looked back at the boy._

"_Take a shower and wash yourself up. Call me, if you need me." I said and walked out the door, closing it behind me._

_I walked in the living room and sat on the couch, slouching. A few minutes later, I heard my name, then I went to the bathroom and saw the boy. He still had his blood-stained clothes on and I sighed. I walked up to him and started to unbutton his shirt. I frowned up at him._

"_Can you do the rest by yourself?" I murmured._

_He looked down at me and nodded. But, when I was about to go, he grabbed my wrist and looked in my eyes. Somehow, I knew he wanted me to be there with him. I dunno, but I just understood what he was trying to say._

"_Okay. I'll be right here; just wash yourself up, okay?" I said. _

_He nodded and I turned around so that he can undress himself and go into the tub. I heard a splash of water and then I leaned against the wall, looking straight ahead of me. I closed my yellow-white eyes and leaned my head against the bathroom tile._

"_Zero.." I heard him say._

"_Huh?" I opened my eyes and looked at him._

"_My name.. is Zero.."_

"_.. Oh.."_

_He looked over at me and just for a second, I saw him smile, just a little._

_*Miku POV*_

_I was outside in the hallway, waiting for Yoru to finish his shower. I walked to Daddy's office room and asked him for some fresh clothes for Yoru. _

"_Oh, okay, Miku-chan~" he said._

_I saw him go into a room that was in the office and then came out with 2 pairs of pants and 2 pairs of shorts._

"_One pair is for Yoru-kun and the other is for Zero-kun. Okay, Miku-chan~?"_

"_Okay, Daddy."_

_He handed them to me and before I left, I bowed. Then, I walked into the hallway, going over to the other bathroom that Luka-chan and Zero were in. I knocked on the door and Luka-chan opened it. I gave her the pair of clothes and said that it was for Zero._

"_Oh, okay.." she murmured back._

_I went back to where Yoru was and opened the door. I told him that I brought him fresh clothes and he mumbled an 'Okay.' I left them on the toilet seat, then, when, I was about to leave, he said, "Stay with me."_

"_Eh..? O..kay." I replied back. _

_*Yoru POV*_

_I can't tell her my feeling for her. "Miku..?"_

"_Yes?…." Miku said. _

"_Nevermind…"_

"_Oh.. Okay.."_

_I stopped the shower and Miku gave me a towel; I wrapped it around myself and stepped out of the tub. Miku left so I could change. _

_*No One POV*_

_Zero was in a plain black tee and black straight jeans. Yoru was in a plain white long sleeve shirt, and black pants. They walked up to Luka and Miku, then, the four went to 'Daddy's' office. _

"_Ah~ My wonderful children~! Have a seat~" Kaien said._

_They sweat dropped and sat down on the armchairs. _

"_Okay, you guys all know about vampires, correct?"_

_They all nodded._

"_Alright, so, you guys are going to be part of the Disciplinary Committee, the guardians or prefects of this Cross Academy. You guys are going to be trained so that you guys can watch the vampires attending this school, okay. Now, choose your weapon."_

_He got a big box from in his desk and set it down on the table, opening it up. There lay a bunch of weapons: swords, guns, and all sorts. The four kids stood up and looked at the weapons. Luka looked at a gun that was silver and had a black rose on the grip. She picked it up._

"_The Black Rose." Kaien said. _

_Miku was next to choose a weapon and she picked up a katana that had a chibi devil holding a black half heart on the handle. And writings on the blade that said "The Devil Katana". Zero looked and grabbed a gun that was similar to Luka's, except it had a red rose, bleeding blood._

"_The Black Rose's twin, The Bloody Rose."_

_Yoru got a katana similar to Miku's, but it had a chibi angel that was holding a white half heart, which was the half of the black heart. And on the blade, the writings said "The Angel Katana"._

"_The Angel and Devil Katanas are twins as well. Now that you chose your weapons, shall we start training?" Kaien smiled._

_Yagami : Finally DONE! MY F-ING GAWD! :3 _

_Ray : But you didn't even do anything.. U.U_

_Yagami : Who cares! :3 at least it's done~! :3_

_Ray : Hn._

_Luka/Miku/Zero/Yoru : Review and hope you enjoyed it. _

_Yagami/Ray : Chappie two on its way~ o3o_


	2. It's Called 'Love'

**Yagami : Okaii! So, this is chapter TWO of VMK! I hope you guys enjoy it :3 and thank you to **

**Demonic Angel 7, and KUKAIxAMU for reviewing my story! I very much appreciate it ^o^ **

**Raytou : Ray here! I am VERY SORRY if I'm not updating MY STORIES in a while, but I am actually helping out my sis here, with her story. So, I am VERY, VERY, VERY SORRY! u.u **

**Yagami : ^o^ hehe.. Hehe.. Anyways, Disclaimer anyone? :3**

**Luka : Yagami don't own VK, only her OCS. And, uh, tch-yeah, Enjoy and R&R dudes! **

**Characters :**

**~Kurosu Luka**

**-16 yrs **

**-Cyan/blue hair-black highlights**

**-Yellow-white eyes**

**-Five Feet**

**~Kurosu Miku **

**-17 yrs**

**-Red/pink hair**

**-Red/pink eyes**

**-Five feet, 5 inches**

**~Kiryu Zero**

**-17 yrs**

**-Lavender/white eyes**

**-Snow-white hair**

**-Five Feet, eight**

**~Kiryu Yoru**

**-18 yrs**

**-Orange hair-white highlights**

**-Pink eyes**

**-Five feet, ten**

**~Kurosu Yuki **

**-15 yrs**

**-Brown hair**

**-Brown eyes**

**-five feet, two**

**~Kuran Kaname**

**(How Old Is This Guy?) **

**-Brown hair**

**-Brown/red eyes**

**-Five feet, nine**

Chapter Two : It's Called "Love"

*Ten Years Later-Present*

*Luka POV*

Miku, Yoru, Zero and I have been training on how to use our weapons. We've been killing Level E's-like that one crazy vampire who almost attacked us on that snowy night ten years ago- ever since we got used to them. Miku and I have also been getting along better with Yoru and Zero. They talk more to us, but not to anyone else in Cross Academy; we're like.. Best friends-the four of us. And Yoru and Zero told us that they were vampires, which I knew already, since Zero had that bite mark, which I assumed Yoru had one, too for also trying to help Zero and their parents. So, they had to drink our blood sometimes, since Miku and I didn't want them to be starving for blood and going crazy like Level E's, so we let them. Yoru drank from Miku-because, obviously Yoru likes her; he's so obvious, stuttering, blushing; but, I won't tell Miku because she has to find out herself. And then, Zero drank from me because we were like the best-est of the best friends; we'd open up to each other, tell our feelings, secrets, and all that. Zero would talk to me the most out of Yoru-even though he's his brother- and Miku; he'd tell me anything, he'd even smile around me, but no one else. But, I know that he's not telling me one thing. I can see it in his eyes, that held loneliness and hatred, but not around me. Around me, his eyes turn.. Softer. I'm not really sure why; I thought it was because we're always talking or comforting each other, but, I felt like there was more to it, I just couldn't get it..

*Later that day, still Luka POV*

Right now, we were in class and Miku, Yoru, Zero and I were dozing off because we all had night patrol.

"Ahem! Luka! Please do not sleep in class!" Sensei yelled.

I looked down at him, "WELL, IT'S NOT MY FAULT I'M PART OF THE DISCIPLINARY COMMITTEE, ALWAYS TRYNA KEEP THE.." I pointed at all the girls, minus Miku, "STUPID RETARTED FANGIRLS AWAY FROM THE DAMN NIGHT CLASS! SO SHUT YO' DAMN MOUTH! AND WHY ARE YOU ONLY YELLING AT ME? ZERO THEM ARE SLEEPING, TOO, GEEZ YOU FUDGING TARD! CAN'T YOU SEE? AND I CAN SLEEP WHENEVER I WANT SO SHUT UP!" I yelled so loud, and everyone was scared, except Zero them. I looked at the teacher, then the stupid fan girls.

"It's all you guys' fudging fault. Always tryna sneak in the stupid gates of the Night Class. If you would STOP, then maybe I wouldn't be doing this shit right now, smart dumb-asses!" I yelled.

Then, after giving the most annoying girls ever, Rin and Sue, a death glare, I stomped out the stupid classroom. I didn't care where I went, I just needed to get away from that stupid shitty place.

*Zero POV*

I watched Luka stomp out of the classroom, so I ended up following her. No, I'm not a stalker, I just felt like she need someone to talk to. I followed her to the stables, probably to go see Lily. I walked up to the stables' entrance and I saw her feeding Lily. She and I have been the only ones ever to go near 'the crazy horse' as people call it.

"Hey, Lily. You wanna know something? I hate those stupid people in that class. Especially all those stupid fan girls and that retarded sensei. I mean, they annoy the shit outta me and I just wanna punch them in the face sometimes." she said to Lily and I smiled. She was a really interesting person, that's why I like her. I like everything about her; her personality, her style, her yellow-white eyes that looks into your soul. I guess you could say that I like her.. Like, 'like like' I mean.

"And Zero.."

I looked up, because for a moment I thought she was talking to me, but she was still facing Lily.

"..there's something he's not telling me. I see it in his eyes, but I'm not sure what it is.. I want to know what he's thinking, because he's one of my best friends. every time he's with me, his eyes get softer and more.. Something. That other thing is what I can't figure out. I feel like I know it, but at the same time, I don't know what it is."

I looked at the girl I liked. She knew it, yet she didn't know it. _It's Called "Love" _I thought.

*Later that Day, Miku POV*

I was walking with Yoru, wondering where my sister and Zero went. Yoru stopped, looking at the ground. "Whats wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing" Yoru said. Then he continued walking. We found Zero hiding behind the stables entrance. "What are you doing?" Yoru asked.

"SHUSH YORU!" Zero whisper/yelled.

"GEEZ, we're just asking."

I looked at Zero and wondered why he was hiding. I looked in the stables and saw Luka-chan talking to and feeding Lily. She was the only person, besides Zero, to ever get near Lily. I looked back at Zero and made an 'O' face. He just nodded and looked at me and Yoru.

"You should go to talk to her, Zero. I mean, she probably needs someone to talk to." I said, "I mean, aren't you guys the best-est friends of the group. C'mon Zero, do this for Luka-chan."

".. but," he sighed, "Fine, okay."

I smiled at him, "Go get her, vamp!"

For a second, I thought I saw his lip twitch up into a small smile. I widened my red-pink eyes, slightly, because he'd only smile when he was with Luka-chan. Maybe, I encouraged him..? I dunno. When he went into the stables and walked up to Luka-chan, me and Yoru walked away so they can be alone. We walked to a fountain that was near the stables and sat down. Yoru fidgeted next to me and I looked at him, wondering what was wrong because he's been acting weird , lately.

"Seriously, Yoru, what's wrong..? You've been acting weird, lately." I told him.

He just stared at me with those pink eyes I fell in love with. I feel really weird because I've never felt like this before.. What is this feeling..?

*Yoru POV*

I just stared at her. I didn't know if I should tell her or not, because what if she doesn't like me the way I like her? She was staring back at me. Before I could say anything, she opened her mouth to talk.

"Yoru.. I'm not sure.. But, ever since I saw you, I felt different. Like, this feeling just came out. But, I don't know what it is.. Or what it's called.." she said.

Omgee. D-Does she feel the same way I do about her? What should I say..? I stared into her red-pink eyes.

"_It's called 'Love'_" I blurted out. Shit-shit-shit-shit-shit! W-What the hell did I just say..?!

"Love..? So, ever since I met you.. This feeling inside me that popped out.. Is called.. _Love_?"

"Yeah.."

"Yoru.." she looked at the ground, then, back into my eyes, "Do you love me, too?"

I widened my pink eyes, and just stared at her.

"Uh.. W-Well, yeah, I do. I mean, ever since when I met _you_, I liked you, too. I just couldn't tell you.. But, now, I guess I just told you, so…" I trailed off.

She smiled, "Yeah.."

I smiled back at her. Then, I dunno why I did it, but I leaned down and kissed her on the LIPS OMGEE.

*When Zero Walks Into The Stables, No One POV*

Zero walked over to Luka and flicked her head. She turned around, ready to cuss, but when she saw it was Zero, she calmed down. The vampire just stared at her in silence.

"I just felt like.. You needed someone to talk to.." Zero said, staring in Luka's yellow-white eyes.

"Oh.. Yeah. I just.. Really hate those people." Luka said.

"Yeah, I know.."

"I just wish they wouldn't piss me off so much. Especially stupid sensei and Rin and Sue. Those girls do _not _know how to freaking stop..!"

The vampire chuckled, "Yeah.." Zero looked at the ground, "Luka.. I like you."

"Huh..?"

"I like you, Luka, a lot."

He lifted his head to look into her yellow-white eyes. The tomboy cocked her head to the side and looked at him. She saw those same softness and that "something" in his eyes. And maybe now, she knew what that "something" was..

"Love.." she said, "That something that I couldn't figure out.. Was 'Love'.."

"Yeah.. Ever since I met you, I liked everything about you. We became best-est of best friends in the group. I like your personality, your style and your eyes that can look into a person's soul.. Just by looking into their eyes. Just like the way you do with me. You look into my eyes and I feel like your staring into my soul, knowing what's going on with me. You understand me, and I like you for who you are. You're aggressive, but sometimes, you're sweet and caring.. Especially for Miku, Yoru and me. That's what I like about you, Luka."

Luka looked at the ground and murmured, "I like you, too, Zero. Even if people think of you as a monster, I wont think that, because Zero will always be Zero. No matter what happens to you, you're still the Zero I know."

Even though she murmured it, he could still hear her. And then, he leaned down to hug her. She hugged back and they stayed like that for a good ten minutes before Miku and Yoru broke them apart, hand-in-hand.

**Yagami : wow, what a fruity ending! Lol, anyways hope you enjoyed and please Review ^-^**

**Ray : *Yawn* Yo, dudes, chappie three will be here tomorrow or tomorrow, tomorrow. Peace, bruh.**

**Yagami : by "dudes" and "bruh" she means anyone.. Hehe.. You know that she's a tomboy :3 OH! And tomorrow Im starting school, so I might not be updating as much. Also, Ray starts school, too, so if shes not updating any of HER STORIES then, shes at school, or studying, or reading a BIG ASS BOOK! (Shes a Nerd!) ^^ **

**Ray : Yeah, so..? Im 86% NERD and 14% COOL, YO! But people think Im like.. 100% coo.. Im like.. Uh.. NO! and btw.. HOW OLD IS PEDO INCEST WEIRD KANAME? Sorry Kana.. I like you (ew no not like that) but you and Yuki.. It's just WRONG! Anyways, review ^ ^**


	3. No Fudging Way

**Yagami : Konnichi wa! I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN ON IN LIKE, FOREVER, BUT, YOU KNOW, LIKE EVERYONE ELSE, I GOT SCHOOL u.u !**

**Ray : Ahaha.. *yawn* Njoy..?**

**Disclaimer : Do I look like I own this.. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this.. **

~*VMK*~

Chapter Three : No Fudging Way

*Luka POV*

We were tryna hold the stupid fan girls back because the stupid Night Class was coming out.

"GET THE HELL AWAY YOU STUPID GIRLS, GEEZ! WE TELL YOU EVERY GAWD DAMN DAY, SO STOP GOING, 'KYA KYA' EVERY DAMN TIME, YOU IDIOTS! _**YOU ARE ANNOYING!**_"

It got really.. Quiet.. An eerie silence. But, someone broke it..

"Omg, what's her problem..? We're like, just trying to see the beautiful Night Class and here she comes, saying that we need to, like, go away~ jeez, what a bitch." A girl with pink hair said.

"Ikr~? Jeez, she needs to-" another girl with the blue hair said.

"Mwa-ha-ha-ha.. Wha did you say..? *death glare*" I said.

They didn't look scared, but, oh-ho-ho, I can see in their eyes, they were scared, that they could piss in their pants-underwear, more like it.

"Psh, piss off, prefect." girl #1 said.

"Piss off..? So, you want me to piss off of something..? Okay, how 'bout I piss off in your frickin' mouth, 'pretty' slut?"

"I know I'm pretty and you're not."

"Okay, look here, I don't care if I'm pretty or not. I ain't no slut perfectionist like you and your other slut-y friend, so shut the hell up. No one's gonna like your ass if you keep talking shit behind someone's back. Especially the Night Class students, so shut up, and get in the dayum line, lady."

"Idol-sempai will definitely love me~ He loves anyone!"

I was getting so annoyed with this shit.. Just then, the Night Class came out and Aidou came.. I braced myself for the deathly bear hug.

"Ah~! My favorite guardian is here~ Kya~" Aidou yelled.

He hugged me and lifted me up off the ground. Oh, this was definitely not the time to be lovey-dovey Aidou..

"Idol-sempai~ I wanna hug, too." slut#1 said.

"Ew, no, I don't wanna hug a girl like you. I only want to hug Luka-chan~"

He let go and I heard footsteps coming. I knew exactly who it was.

"Hello, Lu-"

"Oh my gosh, look at the time, I have to go patrol! Let's go, Zero!" I said, looking at my imaginary watch.

Before I was able to go, _he _grabbed my wrist.

"Luka-chan." he said very sadly.

I turned around to see Kaname-that JERK WHO LEFT US IN THE COLD SNOW 10 YEARS AGO-pouting.

"What.. Pedo?"

"I-I.. I am not a pedo!" Kaname said.

"Yuh."

"Nuh!"

"Yuh.."

"Nuh!"

"Nuh."

"Yuh!"

Kaname just realized what he had just said. Ha. Ha.

"See..? You admitted you were a pedo~"

"I-I take that back!"

"Nope."

"Meanie."

"Thanks."

"Luka-chan! C'mere and hug me! Kya!" Aidou yelled.

But, I dun wanna. I looked at him and before I was able to hug him, Zero grabbed my waist.

"What are you doing to my girl.. Aidou?" I stared up at him; he was giving a death glare to Aidou.

"Uh.. N-Nothing, Z-Z-Zero-kun!" Aidou yelled/stammered.

"Yeah right. Back off. Get your own girl.." he glared.

"O-O-O-Okay!"

I looked at Aidou, then Zero, then back at Aidou. I sighed. These two.. I saw Miku and Yoru walking towards us, hand-in-hand.. Why do couples always do this "lovey-dovey" stuff.. It's so.. Gah. Y'know..?

"Hey, guys." Miku said.

"Headmaster said that he wanted to talk to us." Yoru continued.

"Before we go out and patrol." Miku finished.

"Sure." Zero and I said in unison.

"Have fun~ Kaze-chan~" Aidou yelled.

I looked at him and gave a thumbs up.

"Good night, Kaze-chan." Pedo said.

I turned around, catching up with Zero them. But, I looked back at Kaname, waving my hand a little, giving him a 'bye' and he smiled. He can be really bi-polar sometimes.. Especially around me.. Pedo.

::At Headmaster's Office::

We were sitting down in the chairs, waiting for Headmaster to say something.

"Old man, what are we doing here..?" Zero complained, "We've been here for like 5 minutes already."

I slouched in the chair and yawned, then there was a knock on the door.

"Headmaster, may I come in?" it was a girl.

Somehow, that voice sounded familiar..

"Ah, please, come in." Oldie said.

We all looked at the door and the doorknob turned. Miku and I widened our eyes at the sight before us.

"Yuki..?" Miku asked/said.

No fudging way..

**Yagami : Do Re Mi~ There you go! :] And again, I'm sorry for not updating this in FOREVER. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and review~ (:**


	4. Yuki and Kaname

**Yagami : Hi~ Guess what?**

**Ray : No one cares..**

**Yagami : I went to a-**

**Ray : Ra-Ra, Ra-Ra, Ra-Ra..! La-La-La! I see red, I see red, I see red! Nu-nu-nu.. Nu-nu-nu-nu-nu!**

**Yagami : Isn't that AWESOME?! :D**

**Ray : Yeah.. Very awesome.. *yawn* Now, let's get to this..! **

**Yagami : Right. :] This is chapter FOUR of "Vampire Knight Maid" AKA "VMK"! Enjoy and R&R-Thanks! :]**

**Ray : We no own VK, yo.**

Chapter Four : Yuki and Kaname

*Luka POV*

No FUDGING way.. Right there.. Was YUKI..! YUKI! She looked at us with a smile on her face. Was she not shocked? What the fudge..?

"Hey, headmaster. Who's this?" Yuki said.

WHAT THE FUCK?! DID SHE NOT FUCKING KNOW US?! WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK IS WRONG WITH THIS SHI-?! OH, MY GAWD!

"Oh, Yuki-chan. This is.. *POINTING TO YORU* Yoru-kun, *POINTING TO ZERO* Zero-kun, *POINTING TO MIKU* Miku-chan, *POINTING TO LUKA* Luka-chan. They're the prefects of Cross Academy." Headmaster told her.

"Miku.. Luka..?" Yuki murmured.

She turned her head to face Miku and I.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

What. The. Fudge. She bear hugged both of us.

"MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU, LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIII MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIISSED YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCH! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~~~~!"

Again. What. The. Fudge. She was still hugging us and we couldn't BREATHE! She let go and then she just stared at us with her brown eyes.

"GUUUUUUUUYS! I WAAANT YOUUUUUU TOOOO MEEEEEEET MYYYYYYYY FRIEEEEEEEEEEEEEND! C'MOOOOOOOOON, LET'S GOOOOOOOOOOOO~~~~!~~~~~"

She grabbed both of our wrists and dragged us out of the room, Zero and Yoru following close behind. She dragged us outside where some fannies were hanging outside of.. The Night Class' claaaaaaaaaaaass building..?

"C'mon, let's go!" Yuki said, and dragged us into the group of fannies, heading to the doorway of the class, "'scuuuuuuuuuse me, girlssssss."

"HEY, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" girl #1 yelled.

"YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO GO IN THERE!" girl #2 said.

"I gotta talk to the TEACHERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Yuki lied.

Without another word we went in shutting the door on the fannies. We walked down the hall to a door and she opened it.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAGARIIIIIIIIIII I-SEEEEEEEEENSEEEEEEEEIIIIIII! HEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYY!"

The guy with the eye patch (Arrrrr) at the front looked at us and sighed.

"Hello, Yuki.." he said.

I looked around and now that I noticed it.. It was the class Kaname was in.. and, sadly.. AIDOU.

"LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-CHAAAAAAAAAAN!" Aidou yelled.

.. Man.. He ran up to us and hugged me..

"What are yoooooooooou doing here?!"

"Oh. I was dragged here to see Yuki's friend. Do you know who it is? O.O"

"Yuki-chan's friend..?" he thought for a moment, "OH! Do you mean Kaname-sama?"

WHAT..? KA-NA-ME?!

"Hello~ Luka-chan." _he _said from the side.

Oh.. Great. I turned my head.

"Luka-chan, Miku-chan! This is my friend, Kaname-sama." Yuki said.

"_Oh. I already know _him._ The pedo jerk.._" I muttered the last part.

"I am.. _not_." he must've heard me say it..

"Are, too" -Luka

"Am not." -Kana

"Are, too." -Luka

"Am, not!" -Kana

"Am, not" -Luka

"Are, too!" -Kana

Ha, sucker. Again, he failed. Mwa-ha-ha-ha.

"Yeah. Jerk."

We glared at each other, lightning coming out of our eyes. Tall ass pedo jerk.

"You guys know each other? OuO" Yuki asked.

"Don't you remember?! He was the ASS who left Miku and I and took you with him!"

"Oh. Sorry 'bout that.." Kaname muttered.

"Sorry, my arse!"

"Hey, I said I'm s-"

"Sorry ain't the shit!"

"Luka.. Calm down.."

"Why?! He could-uh took us too, instead of leaving us in the dark cold! Especially when it was snowing a blizzard! Yeah, I'm glad Yuki was safe. But, why'd you leave?! Why'd you only take her?! Why didn't you save all of us from dying in the blizzard?! Even if Headmaster brought us here, it was a good chance that we could-uh been attacked from a Level E, again!"

Zero grabbed my waist from behind; he turned me around and hugged me. I was mad.. And sad.. And tired.. I wanted to know.. Why he left. What if a Level E did really come and attack again? Would he feel any regret leaving us..? I felt my eyes water.. But, right now, I felt like I was too tired to even cry. I closed my eyes.. And the last thing I saw before sleeping.. Was Zero next to me on my bed..

**Yagami : Bu-Nu-Nu-Nu. Bu-Nu-Nu-Nu. Good-Bye~ **

**Ray : Onegai, review-desu. Arigato, Ja ne. **


End file.
